


Защитник

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Джейсон был лучшим защитником для Уитни и одновременно худшим, что могло произойти в её жизни.





	Защитник

Эта осень выдалась особенно прохладной и мрачной. Серой, а не золотой, какой её обычно представляют художники и писатели. От сильного ветра кожа Уитни покрылась мурашками, но девушка всё равно не спешила отказываться от любимого летнего платья даже несмотря на своё положение и то, что сейчас любая самая безобидная на первый взгляд простуда могла серьёзно навредить.

Уитни медленно, с особой осторожностью и нежностью провела ладонью по округлившемуся животу и вновь поёжилась от резкого порыва ветра. В последнее время ей всё чаще казалось, что неприятное ощущение замерзания появляется совсем не из-за пасмурной погоды. Сама Миллер — источник этого холода. Та, кого страх навечно сковал в своих ледяных объятиях, заставляя днём панически оглядываться по сторонам, а ночью кричать от кошмаров так, что потом голова раскалывалась от жуткой боли, а сердце в своём бешеном ритме норовило выскочить из груди.

Пять месяцев беременности проходили для девушки в непрерывном стрессе. Уитни знала, что Джейсон находился поблизости. Ему не обязательно было показываться ей на глаза — за те шесть недель в прошлом, которые Миллер провела в логове маньяка, она научилась на каком-то интуитивном уровне ощущать присутствие или приближение Вурхиза. И эта способность не давала расслабиться ни на секунду, держа девушку в постоянном напряжении и тревоге. Непредсказуемость будущего, неуверенность в завтрашнем дне, непроходившее чувство опасности, боязнь любого шороха и любой тени — могло ли быть ещё хуже? И хоть сейчас Уитни жила в небольшом домике на границе с лагерем, а не в грязной каморке в подвале, Джейсон вовсе не отпустил её — нет, просто позволил временно существовать в комфорте и наслаждаться благами цивилизации. Он ни капли не сомневался в том, что Миллер ни при каких обстоятельствах не сбежит в город за помощью, а потому предпочёл сам остаться в лагере и издалека присматривать за бывшей пленницей. Присматривать и периодически избавляться от различных подозрительных и надоедливых типов, крутившихся рядом с домом Уитни.

Труднее всего было справиться с Клэем, готовым на всё ради спасения сестры. Сильный и смелый, он мог полноценно противостоять Вурхизу и создать немало проблем. Но всё же парень оставался обычным человеком, чьи слабости играли на руку Джейсону, а достоинства безнадёжно меркли перед опытом и способностями убийцы. Поражение Клэя было лишь вопросом времени…

Уитни, осознавшая это ещё несколько месяцев назад, слёзно умоляла брата прекратить вмешиваться и уехать как можно скорее и дальше отсюда. Клэй был упрям, под стать сестре, но в конце концов сдался и однажды перестал приезжать, позволив Уитни выдохнуть с облегчением. Она искренне желала брату счастья и новой, спокойной жизни, пусть даже без неё, но зато в безопасности. Однако, сколько бы Миллер не убеждала себя в обратном, в глубине души она продолжала надеяться на то, что брат нарушит обещание и вернётся. Спасёт. Простит.

Джейсон добрался до Клэя первым. Ещё в тот день, когда парень скрепя сердце пообещал сестре не беспокоить её и не провоцировать убийцу, а также навсегда убраться с проклятой территории. К сожалению, Клэю с самого начала не суждено было покинуть пределы владений Вурхиза. В глазах маньяка парень выглядел как угроза, человек, оказывающий отрицательное влияние на Уитни. Тот, кого необходимо устранить любым способом. И Джейсон воплотил задуманное с особой жестокостью, но так, чтобы Уитни ничего не заподозрила и приняла отсутствие брата, чьи изуродованные останки теперь покоились где-то в землях лагеря, за его верность своему слову и исполнение обещания, данного ранее.

Несколько минут прогулявшись рядом с домом и вдоволь надышавшись свежим воздухом, наполненным запахом осеннего леса и травы после дождя, Уитни присела на крыльцо. От нахлынувших ароматов и воспоминаний у неё закружилась голова, а разум вновь захватили волнение страх, последнее — потому что Миллер отчётливо увидела знакомую фигуру за деревом на противоположной стороне дороги. Джейсон внимательно следил за каждым действием Уитни, ведь он был для неё лучшим защитником и одновременно худшим, что могло произойти в жизни Миллер. Он никогда её не отпустит, она никуда от него не денется — такова их судьба.


End file.
